Alien Artefact
by spongebillybob
Summary: An alien artefact has potential life changing consequences for Jack, leaving the rest of the team to pick up the pieces. - Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Jack stood examining an artefact the team had picked up on their last mission. It was round with small round engraves going in circles; 3 of them on one side and on the other were some markings of some distant race. Jack picked it up and shook the object, not really sure what he was expecting to happen, when nothing happened he put it down and frowned down at it, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He was still stood in that position when Ianto came to his office door ten minutes later, "Hey" he said.

Jack turned and smiled "Hey back".

"I'm going to head home you coming?" he asked, secretly crossing his fingers in his mind.

"Ner, I'm going to continue working on this for a while, then probably sleep here." Unbeknown to them behind them the object was giving off a small whisper of light that went towards Jack and hit him and then disappeared. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay bye" Ianto replied.

….

'Fucking Torchwood' Ianto thought as his alarm went off at 6:15. Although if Jack and him didn't have the quick one in his office every morning he wouldn't have to get up this early, the others didn't usually come in until 9:00, although Owen is his own man and usually pushes it to 11:00-12:00 before he comes in, hung over and demanding coffee. 'The sex is really very good though' Ianto thought, the corners of his mouth pulling into a smile. Ianto got ready for work and set off.

07:15 and the cog door rolls bag and the alarms blast. Ianto heads straight towards the small kitchen, to the second love in his life. Ianto grabs the coffee and makes an industrial strength brew for Jack. He then heads towards Jacks office knocks and walks in.

"Morning Si-" Ianto stops as he notices Jack isn't sat at his desk pretending to do paperwork as usual.

'Where is he?' Ianto pokes his head out of the office and does a quick scan of the Hub. No sign. He walks over to Jacks manhole cover and pulls it open. He climbs down the ladder and quickly looks around the bedroom, Jacks not there. There is however a trail of his clothes leading from his bed to his small bathroom. 'Insufferable man, how many times do I have to tell him, unbelievable' Ianto thinks as he picks the clothes up leading to his bathroom, he pushes open the door.

"You know Sir, you have a perfectly fine wash basket that you could put your dirty clothes into" Ianto says as he enters the bathroom, not bothering to look up as he picks up the final sock "But I suppose that that's too hard for an alien fighting hero from the fut-" Iantos' teasing tone stops as he notices Jack in the bathroom.

At least he thinks that it is Jack. A small boy probably about 3 Ianto guesses is stood looking at the bath, nude. 'No change there then' Ianto thinks.

"Err, Jack?" The boy turns around and flashes a smaller version of the trademark Harkness grin. 'Yeah defiantly Jack' Ianto thinks that grin and those gorgeous blue eyes I would recognise anywhere. The boy runs towards Ianto, a little unsteady, and clamps his arms around Ianto just above his knee.

"Oh, boy."

….

Five minutes later after staring down at the boys head and rubbing his eyes, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to wake up from his very strange dream, Ianto seems to accept that it is in fact his boss, and rather dashing lover, that is currently clamped to his leg and seems to react by reaching down and trying to pick him up. Now Jack had always been a stubborn man with the tendency to sulk when things didn't go his way. And this was proving the case when toddler Jack refused to remove himself from his leg, as if it was giving himself some form of comfort. In fact all Ianto reaching down seemed to do was make him cling harder causing Ianto to wince.

"C'mon Jack" Ianto said in his most soothing voice "Let go a little" Ianto again tried to detach Jack from his leg but he had no such luck. Ianto sighed. He turned towards the door and started to walk towards it, with some difficulty with his human leg clamp. Ianto walked back into Jacks bedroom, balanced himself on Jacks set of drawers lifted his leg up over the bed, Jack with it and started to shake his leg. This caused Jack to cling on tighter still, 'Let go you annoying, aggravating man, this is so like you!' Ianto thought his face turning into a determined scowl as Jack refused to let go. He shook his leg a little harder and eventually Jack fell free with a little cry. Jack immediately stood and climbed off the bed making a beeline for Iantos' leg again, this time though Ianto stopped him with a hand to the chest and Jack subsequently waved his outstretched arms at his leg. When he couldn't quite reach his face screwed up and he began to wail.

"All right" Ianto soothed and he picked Jack up into his arms, "all right, its okay, you're okay." Ianto said as he bounced the naked Jack in his arms. Jack buried his face into Iantos neck and rubbed his face against him, Jack sniffled as he got his crying under control. 'I really should get him something to wear' Ianto thought. And he turned towards Jacks draws and opened the drawer that had Jacks vests in and put it on him. Jack looked very cute being drowned in clothes that yesterday fitted him perfectly.

Ianto carried Jack up into his office and placed him into his office chair. Jacks face automatically screwed up and he made grabbing actions with his hands in Iantos direction. When Ianto didn't pick him up he saw fit to exercise his lungs.

Ianto walked over to him and leaned over him, he placed his hands onto his now small thighs, "Now stop that" he told him sternly "I know you look 3 and I know you like to act like you're 3, but you're not so stop it or I'll be forced to take action."

Jack looked at Ianto his face a picture of shock and was immediately quiet. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now how about I go and get my pencil case of my desk and you some paper and you can sit there like a good little boy and do some colouring" he asked him.

"Yes please" Jack said in a small childlike voice.

"Okay stay there" and Ianto turned to retrieve said items.

He returned a minute later and placed the items onto Jacks desk, he took the colouring pencils out of his pencil case and took the rest away 'god knows what kind of havoc he could cause with the pens' he thought. He pushed Jack in the chair closer to the pencils and paper and he picked up a pencil and happily started scrawling on the page.

Ianto left the office quietly as Jack drew on the page happily. He shut the door and walked over to his desk and sat down with a sigh 'Today is going to be a long day' he thought. He leaned back and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

10 minutes later Tosh and Gwen walk into the Hub, giggling like mad.

"Morning Ianto" they call.

Ianto grunts in reply.

"That bad, huh? What's the matter you and Jack had a falling out? He wasn't acting childish again was he?" Gwen says with a laugh.

'You could say that,' Ianto thinks.

"Where is Jack anyway?" Tosh asks.

Panicking "Shower" Ianto answers quickly. He doesn't want anyone to disturb Jack until Owen gets here, plus he hasn't heard a peep out of him since he has been colouring.

"Oh, okay. Could I get a coffee please Ianto?" Gwen asks.

"Sure, want one Tosh?"

"Yes please."

5 minutes later the alarms go off and Owen walks in, hung over as usual.

"Wow, we must be in trouble today guys, its only 09:15 and Owen is here." Gwen teases.

Owen scowls at her, "Coffee!" he demands at Ianto, who subsequently rolls his eyes and goes to make him a drink.

A few minutes later they are all drinking their coffee happily.

"Jacks taking his time isn't he!? I miss his 'Hey Kids!'" Tosh mimics, very poorly Jacks American accent.

"Yeah well about that" Ianto starts and they all turn to look at him "Jack appears to have had a little accident… Not life threating, at least I don't think it is. Not that it would matter if it was." He adds quickly as Owen glares at him.

"What type of accident? Why wasn't I called earlier? And when did you become a doctor to determine if something was 'life threating' or not?" Owen asks with a scowl.

"Come and I will show you." Ianto heads towards Jacks office with the other three in tow.

Ianto pushes open Jacks office door to reveal a room of carnage. Whilst left alone Jack appears to have ripped all of his paper into tiny pieces and thrown them all around the room, along with Iantos pencils and a few items off his desk. Jack is now sat on the couch with a piece of paper in his hand ready to rip it.

"JACK!" Ianto shouts, startling him "put that down right now you bad boy!" he walks over to Jack takes the paper off him and gives a tiny smack on his hand. Tears immediately spring to his eyes and his bottom lips quivers. "Don't you even think about it." Ianto tells him sternly.

The others stand in shock in the doorway to Jacks office.

"Jaa.. Jaacc.. Jack?" Tosh stutters.

"Ianto you can't hit him" Gwen says outraged.

"What the fuck?" is Owens response. Gwen immediately slaps him on the back of the head.

"There is a child in the room."

"Firstly Gwen, this is no child, this is Jack, a centuries old man, who just happens to look 3. And yes I can hit him because he has misbehaved and it was a gentle slap on the hand anyway." Ianto replies.

"What happened?" Owen asks

"No idea, I left yesterday, he was still _Jack_ at that point so it must of happened overnight." Ianto says. "But he does need some clothes that will fit him and we need to figure out what happened."

"Right, Gwen you go get Jack some clothes, plenty, and other essentials, get pull ups as well" Jack shot an offended look Owens direction, Owen ignored him. "Tosh you look through the CCTV and see what you can find that led to this. Ianto you stay in here with Jack whilst I go and get some supplies to check him over." Owen ordered. They all stood staring at Jack for a moment, Owen looked around "Today people" he said and that sent everyone into a flurry of movement.

….

When Owen returned to the office Ianto had sat down on the couch and Jack had sat so he was in his lap, very happily picking up his hand and then dropping it again so it made a slapping noise against his leg and then giggling his head off before doing it again.

"Right, I need to scan Jack with this to make sure no more damage has been done to his already warped mined" Owen said holing up a hand sized scanner that look a little like a checkout bar scanner apart from the screen facing the user.

Ianto lifted Jack off his lap from behind him and then stood up. Jack didn't look very happy about being disturbed playing with Iantos hand. He then dropped Jack onto the seat by himself. "Humph" Jack looked at Ianto in a little put out.

"Now you sit good and let Owen scan you and we will see about getting you some breakfast afterwards." Ianto told him.

Jack nodded.

Owen walked forwards and moved the scanner about an inch away from Jacks body down his entire frame. Jack looked at the scanner with wide eyes, as though it was going to hurt him. He followed the scanner with his head as it went down his body the second time and Owen had to reach out a hand to lift his head back up.

"Okay, that's that done. I will get the results in about 3 hours and I will let you know what is going on. I'll leave you with him." Owen smiled a wicked smile and then left Ianto with Jack.

After Owen left Jack immediately flung his arms up in Iantos direction, demanding to be picked up and cuddled.

"Oh no Mister, you are going to get off the couch and pick up every pencil, object and piece of paper and put them back neatly where they belong." He told him sternly. Jack immediately dropped his arms and gave Ianto his best doe eyes, when Ianto didn't falter he clambered down and started to collect the pencils and put them onto his desk.

20 minutes later when every pencil had been picked up, all the paper was in the bin and all the objects were in the right place, Ianto picked Jack up and walked out of the office towards the kitchen.

….

Making breakfast was a nightmare, Jack touched everything within reach, Ianto had decided on porridge with fruit. After chopping the fruit Ianto had put the knife in the sink and Jack had immediately reached for it.

"Don't touch a thing" Ianto said as he slapped his hand away.

A minute later Ianto was carrying a bowl filled with porridge and chunks of apple in one hand and supporting Jack on his hip with the other up to the board room.

He placed Jack into one chair and put his porridge in front of him, took the seat next to him and put some food onto the spoon and held it to Jacks mouth. Jack kept his mouth firmly shut and moved his head from side to side as Ianto tried to force the spoon into his mouth.

"C'mon Jack!" Ianto sighed "Just eat your breakfast!"

"I can do it" Jack said obviously upset about the fact that he would have to be fed.

"Okay" Ianto said handing him the spoon and pushing his seat closer to the table.

10 long minutes later Jack had porridge around his mouth, down his vest and around the bowl his food was in.

"You do know that the food is supposed to go into your mouth!" Ianto teased.

Jack just giggled at him. 'Gwen really needs to hurry up, so I can get him cleaned up' Ianto thinks as he looks at the messy Jack.

At that moment the alarms blared and the cog door rolled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen walked into the Hub carrying the shopping; she had four bags in each hand. She looked around the hub when she walked in, Tosh was at her station busy working away, Owen was at his station either playing solitaire or watching porn knowing him, and Ianto was following a very messy looking Jack down the steps from the board room.

"Careful, nice and slow" he was saying to Jack.

"Hey" Gwen says.

"Hey, what took you so long? I need some clothes for Jack, he was convinced he could feed himself and feed most of it to his vest instead." Ianto pointed to a very grubby looking Jack, who just smiled.

Gwen carried the bags over to the couch in the Hub area and starts to pull out some clothes. She pulls out some jeans and a light blue top with 'I'm the boss' written on it. Making Ianto snigger. She then pulled out some mini canvasses and gives them along with a baby towel to Ianto.

"C'mon you" he says to Jack and takes his hand. He leads Jack towards the shared showers just round the corner.

Once there he sits Jack on top of the closed toilet and starts to run the bath for him. When the bath is full enough he takes Jacks vest of him drops it into the wash basket and the deposits Jack into the water. Jack immediately started splashing in the water, sending water flying to drench Ianto. Jack started to laugh and then very quickly stopped when Ianto poured a tub of water over his head, a laugh turning into a gasp and sending Ianto a mutinous glare. Ianto washed Jack and then left him to splash for a little bit. When he pulled Jack out of the water he wrapped the towel around him and dried him roughly and quickly. Ianto turned away from Jack for a second and Jack saw that the door was open a little bit.

He made his decision and ran for the door. Ianto turned just in time to see Jack disappear and bolted after him.

….

Owen was in the autopsy bay when he heard the patter of feet followed by high pitch giggling. He turned in time to see Jack run stark naked past the opening to the autopsy bay, swiftly followed by Ianto.

"YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT" Ianto was shouting at him, which earned a squeal from Jack.

A second later you saw Jack run the other way just as naked. 'Nothing ever changes' Owen thinks with an eye roll.

….

Ianto was making grabbing motions trying to catch the naked Jack. Jack was looking back at Ianto and laughing, this meant that he didn't notice Tosh standing in front of him until he was being lifted into the air by her. He looked at her in shock and then looked very worriedly at Ianto; he did his best innocent face.

"You little trouble causer" Tosh says affectionately, earning her a giggle.

"Thank you Tosh" Ianto says as he takes Jack of off her "YOU" He says giving Jack a little poke "are in big, big trouble." He keeps a firm hold of Jack and walks back towards the showers. Once there he puts Jack on the toilet seat, closes and locks the door just to be on the safe side.

"Right now stand still and let me dress you" Ianto says.

"I can do it" Jack sulks.

"What like you fed yourself your breakfast? I don't think so! It will be quicker and easier if I do it." Ianto tells him pulling out some miniature briefs and putting them on Jack, who was scowling at him. Ianto dressed a very uncooperative Jack, who had folded his arms in front of himself to prevent him from putting the t-shirt onto him "Now listen, you don't want to push me any further, you are already in big trouble and if you don't let me dress you I will give you a smack bottom and put you do bed out of the way." Jack looked at Ianto in disbelief and then quickly unfolded his arms in fear. Ianto found Jack after that very easy.

When he was dressed Ianto opened the door and gestured for Jack to go through it. Jack walked still sulking and very quietly into the Hub again. He made to run off but before he could he was picked up from behind with a squeak of surprise.

"Oh no you don't" Ianto said walking towards the couch and dropping Jack onto it. "You are going to sit there and have a time out! You have already pushed it today Jack and its only 11:35" 'No change there then' Ianto thinks, "Sit still and think about what you've done for 5 minutes then I might consider letting you up." Ianto told him sternly, Ianto turned and walked towards his work station, leaving Jack, sulking again by himself.

5 minutes later Ianto told Jack that he could get up; he immediately flung out his arms as if demanding a cuddle. Ianto carried Jack balancing him on his hip over to his workstation and continued to work with Jack settled in his lap.

They worked like this for 10 minutes, and then Jack started to fidget on Iantos lap. Ianto just put a hand on his shoulder to still him. Jack sat still for another 5 minutes and then started to wiggle harder and moaned slightly when he couldn't get down.

"Sit still Jack" Ianto said.

"I want to get down" he whined "I'm bored."

"Okay fine, no causing trouble though" Ianto told him.

"Of Course" Jack replied, Ianto couldn't see the wicked grin on his face. Jack wiggled down and immediately started running around the Hub. Jack continued this for 10 minutes until Owen shouted at him for being too loud, Jack had been making whooshing noises as he ran. Jack ran back to Ianto with tears in his eyes, climbed into his lap, gave Owen a glance and then buried his head into Iantos neck and let tears roll.

"Aw, it's okay. Owen is normally a grumpy sod, you didn't do anything wrong" Ianto tried to sooth him, Jack hiccupped and Owen let out a 'humph' at Iantos words. "Just ignore boring, mean Owen." Jack continued to rub his face against Iantos shoulder and eventually the tears slowed to a complete stop.

Jack eventually detached himself from Iantos shoulder to reveal a big wet patch wear Jack's tears had fallen. Jack looked at it sadly and gave it a rub.

"It's okay" Ianto said stroking Jacks back in soothing circles. Jack sighed turned himself around and settled into Iantos lap, still sniffling.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time and Ianto and Jack were in the tourist office waiting for the food to arrive, it was a roast dinner takeaway that Ianto had ordered, deciding that the usual takeaway wasn't appropriate for Jack. Jack is doing some colouring again, lying on the office floor behind the desk whilst Ianto is checking his emails.

"Look Ianto, I've drawn grumpy Owen." Jack says in an excited child's voice.

Ianto looks down and Jack has in fact drawn a face, in green with a scowl and angry eyebrows, Ianto has to control his laughter as it does in fact look a little like Owen. 'If Owen was green' Ianto thinks. Jack is still holding up the photo and waiting for Iantos approval.

"Very nice Jack" he says and Jack beams and starts a new picture.

5 minutes later the food arrives and Jack and Ianto head down into the hub. When they get there the others are already waiting for them in the board room. Ianto pushes the door open and Jack scampers inside. He turns and sees that Owen had sat in Jacks chair, Jack has spotted Owen and turned back to Ianto and stood behind him, as if hiding.

Ianto walks towards Owen "Move" he demands.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"Because that is Jacks seat, and although he is only 3 he is still here and can still sit in that seat." Ianto explains.

"Well he isn't exactly the boss at the moment is he? He can't lead us as a 3 year old, and this chair is for the boss, which as second in command makes me entitled to the chair"

"I don't care! Move! Now!" Ianto says staring daggers at Owen. Owen rolls his eyes and with a disappointed sigh moves so that he sits in his usual chair to the left of Jack. Tosh usually sits on his right and Gwen usually next to her.

Ianto places Jack into his chair, he pulls out the plastic plate and cutlery for children that Gwen brought at the same time as the clothes and his cup that has been filled with orange juice and slides it towards Jack who takes it and starts to drink through the straw. Ianto plates Jack some food and gives him the knife and fork, and then puts a bib around him and fastens it before Jack has a chance to see what happened. Jack shoots Ianto an offended look.

"After the mess you made this morning, you're looking your feeding yourself and you are wearing that." Ianto tells him.

Ianto turns to Owen, "Move" he tells him.

"What?" Owen asks outraged "This is where I sit".

"Yes well, I want to sit next to Jack whilst he eats to keep an eye on him, so move" again the stares at Owen until he moves grumbling under his breath and scowling "Thank you, right help yourselves guys" he says to the rest of the team.

Jack watched Owen dish up his own lunch, still scowling at giggles at him. Owen shoots Jack a fierce look and Jack looks at his food and eats a piece of potato (chopped by Ianto). Owen is still scowling as he shovels peas into his mouth, Jack giggles again. Owen again turns to look at him; Jack sticks out his tongue and giggles again, Owen sticks out his tongue back. Jack looks at Ianto who is busy chopping his potato, he picks up a gravy covered pea and throws it at Owen, he watches as it connects with Owens forehead and then quickly looks at his food and continues eating. Owen wipes the gravy of his head and picks up part of his potato on his fork, makes sure there is plenty of gravy on it and throws it at Jack, it also connects with Jacks forehead. Jack gives a little cry and Ianto looks up to see Jack about ready to burst into tears and wiping potato off his head with the back of his shirt sleeve.

"Owen!" Ianto says, he knew it was Owen as he would be the only one to throw potato at 3 year old out of the group.

"What he started it!" He exclaimed, sounding very much like a 3 year old himself.

"Did not" Jack says.

"Did" Owen replies,

"Did not" Jack insisted

"Double did" Owen said, sounding even more like a child.

"Owen for god sake!" Ianto says unable to believe that he could act like that, "act your age" he chastises. Jack sticks his tongue out at Owen, "and you can stop that. Eat your food the both of you or you will both be getting a spanking!" Jack and Owen both look at Ianto then each other and start shovelling food into their mouths. Ianto smirks over at Tosh and Gwen who are trying to control their laughter.

The rest of lunch passes relatively uneventful, Owen and Jack send Ianto an occasional nervous glance. Jack manages to feed most of his lunch to his bib and the table. 'Thank god Gwen brought bibs too" Ianto thinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Review and If you have any ideas please suggest and if I like I will write, I know where it's going but I'd like to make it quite long as I am enjoying writing it! :D

ENJOY!

….

Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen were all in the board room discussing Jack and what could be done. As it turns out Gwen had brought some things for Jack to do, that's why she had so many bags. So Ianto had put Jack into an apron gave him some paint and left Jack to do some painting on the couch in the main area of the Hub, Ianto could keep an eye on him through the glass windows. He had decided that it would be best for Jack not to be present as he didn't want to upset him. He was watching Jack through the glass, he was happily painting.

" - yeah so it was this artefact that seems to have caused Jack to change" Tosh was saying, Ianto turned to look at the round object, "Jack was playing with it in his office last night, and when you turned up Ianto it gave off a white light that hit Jack and then disappeared. Jack then went into the bunker about 30 minutes after you left and he didn't come back up until Ianto carried him up." She explained.

"Right, so have you found out how it can be reversed, whether we have to use the object or let it run its course and he will turn back on his own or what?" Ianto asked.

"No, not yet still running tests, the computers are finding out where it is from and what can be done to fix it." Tosh replied.

"Okay."

"Right well, from the scans I took, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with Jack aside from the fact that he is 3. His brain scan is all normal and he appears to have the emotions of a 3 year old but he can probably understand everything we tell him, no matter how technical it is. So yeah basically, the boss is a 3 year old." Owen says. "Right Tosh, I want you to get those results back double time, focus on this entirely. Gwen you monitor the rift. I'll run more tests and have a look at that alien we brought in the other day. Ianto, a round of coffees and then looking after Jack. Right everyone move" he orders. They all hurry to do as instructed.

….

Jack was sat painting happily, he knew that the others were all in the board room. The picture he was painting was of Ianto and himself. He was just drawing his body when an idea to be a little naughty popped into his head. He looked up at the board room and saw that no one was watching him, his lips curled into a little smile and he slipped off the couch to put his plan into action.

….

Ianto was just making the coffees for the team, he had went via Jack to make sure he was okay and to ask if he wanted anything, he had orders for an orange juice as well, and it was an order like he was still the boss, he resumed his painting straight away so he didn't notice Iantos smirk. Ianto finished the drinks put them onto the tray and carried them out into the Hub and delivered them to the team.

He walked back to Jack and sat down next to him. "Hey, not been causing trouble I hope" he says, Jack just smiles at him. "What have you been drawing?" he asks picking up a finished picture and looking at it quizzically.

"That one's of you and me" Jack says proudly.

'Is it?' Ianto thinks looking at the picture, Jack had drawn two people one red and one yellow, Ianto doesn't really see the resemblance. The yellow one is wearing a blue coat, which leads Ianto to think that the red one is him 'Red is my colour' he thinks. He looks at Jack who is smiling at him; he smiles back and then puts the painting down.

"You've made quite a mess" Ianto observes looking at Jacks hands. "We will have to get you cleaned up good."

Jack just smiles at him and finishes his painting.

"I made that one for you" Jack says indicating the earlier painting.

"It's very nice" Ianto replies and he beams.

10 minutes later Jack has finished and the paintings are dry, he picks two of the paintings up and quickly runs off. He runs towards Tosh, pulls on her jumper and hands her a picture.

"Oh, thank you Jack" she says taking it off of him.

"S'kay" he replies, shyly, which Ianto thinks is strange for him.

Jack then runs to Gwen and gives her the other one. Gwen smiles and says something to Jack that Ianto can't hear, Jack smiles and runs back to Ianto.

Once he gets back "Not got one for Owen then?" Ianto asks, Jack scowls at Ianto, "I'll take that as a no." Ianto laughs, "Okay let's get you cleaned up."

Ianto took Jack to the showers again and locked the door 'I am not a fool' he thinks, he then gets Jack into the bath and begins to clean him

20 minutes later Jack is clean and the water is a bright purple. Ianto gets him dry and dressed this time the top is red with 'Monster' written on it. 'Gwen has picked all the shirts that have been made for Jack Ianto thinks.

Another 20 minutes and Ianto is at his desk working, Jack is zooming around the Hub, he talked to Tosh a bit to ask what she was doing and then continued with his running.

"AHHHHH… HARKNESS!" Owen bellowed "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Owen came running up the autopsy steps, Jack had unfortunately for him had stopped right outside the autopsy bay. Owen immediately grabbed Jacks top at the shoulder and lifted Jack into the air with a yelp.

"YOU! Have painted your hands onto my lab coat you little git!" Owen said, Owen did in fact have to bright pink handprints on the back of his lab coat. "You are going to pay dearly for that" Owen started to walk with Jack hanging at arm's reach towards Ianto. "It seems that you can't keep pour little captain under control Ianto" he said "I appears that I am going to have to take action" and with that he walked towards the stairs that went to the vaults.

"Don't you dare Owen" Ianto said standing up and following him. "You put him down right now!"

"No I won't he needs a proper punishment for this, not just a 'time out' on the couch" Owen retorted. Jack was struggling in Owens grip trying to get free.

"He's just a child, you said so yourself, he didn't know what he was doing" Ianto argued.

"Don't be so naïve Ianto, he knew perfectly well what he was doing and he did it on purpose, didn't you?" he directed the question at Jack who momentarily smirked "Find it funny do you? Well let's see how funny you find this" He said and he threw Jack into the cell, he landed with a heavy thump and started to cry. Owen immediately shut the door and locked Jack inside; he pressed a few buttons on the control panel.

Ianto stepped forward to unlock the door to get Jack out, he entered the code but the door didn't move.

"What did you do?" He asked Owen who smirked "Unlock it now" he demanded.

"No, like I said he is being punished properly, the door will unlock automatically in 20 minutes." He told Ianto.

"And you think that this is an appropriate punishment for a 3 year old do you? Being locked in the cell next to the weevil?" Ianto asked.

"No" Owen agreed, "It's an appropriate punishment for that 3 year old though" And Owen turned and walked off still fuming.

Ianto turned his attention to Jack who was still crying "Hey its okay, I'll get you out when the door opens, until then I will wait out here for you" He said in a soothing voice. "Hey c'mon stop crying" He said "You know you only have yourself to blame" that caused Jack to look at him quizzically "you shouldn't go round causing so much trouble should you" he said smiling "as funny and as cute as it may be" he smiled which led to Jack giving a watery smile back.

Ianto sat there soothing Jack until the door opened; as soon as it did Jack ran out and flung his arms around Iantos' neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto carried Jack up to the main Hub, Jack had refused to loosen his grip on Ianto, and he clung to him as if his life depended on it. When they reached the main Hub Owen sat at his desk, on seeing Owen Jack buried his face into Iantos shoulder with a little cry, he was trying to hide from Owen, hide from future punishments. Owen gave a little smirk on seeing his reaction, he had thought maybe he had been a little harsh but then decided that the little git deserved it, teach him some respect. Ianto shot Owen a furious look and Owen smirked again shrugged his shoulders and went back to his game of solitaire.

Ianto sat at his desk and tried to rid himself of Jacks iron grip, but Jack refused to let go, he didn't want to lose the comfort that Ianto brought and certainly not in the presence of Owen. After a couple of minutes of Ianto trying to sooth Jack into letting go and getting nowhere he decided that he would take Jack to the tourist office, away from Owen and do his work there.

….

An hour later they were all sat in the board room, Jack had given Owen a frightened look before settling into Iantos lap, he was currently playing with Iantos tie. Owen had called a team meeting to discuss Jack.

"So as far as I can see there will be no lasting effects like brain damage to Jack" Owen was telling them "When he reverts back he will be same sick twisted man we all know" That last sentence got a scowl out of Ianto. "Tosh what have you managed to find out?"

"Well as I previously said that it was definitely this object that caused the trouble" She said indicating a picture on the plasma "I've managed to translate the object and run some more tests. Basically the writing was useless it translated to 'handle with care'. And I managed to discover that the subject of the test, in this case Jack" She said with a wave of the hand, Owen huffed impatiently, he wished she wouldn't ramble so much, everyone knows that it is Jack that has been changed into a 3 year old, "will revert automatically after 48 hours." She told them.

"So Jack is going to be like this for another day? Bloody brilliant" Owen mumbled "Just what I didn't want."

"Oh I don't know, I think a 3 year old Jack is quite sweet" Gwen says fondly looking at him play with Iantos shirt buttons, on hearing his name Jack looks up and gives a shy smile to Gwen, he then spots Owen and quickly looks away.

"Yeah well you're not the one whose clothes he ruined" Owen retorted.

"I'm also not the one who locked him in a cell with a weevil next door" She replied her voice raising and shaking a little from anger.

"He deserved that" Owen said "He shouldn't be a little git and then I wouldn't have to punish him."

"It doesn't matter" Tosh stated "What matters is what we are going to do with Jack now?" She asks the room.

They all look down at the little boy sat in Iantos lap and sigh.

….

All the team were sat at their desks doing work, Ianto and Jack were in the tourist office again because Jack didn't want to be near Owen.

"Ianto can we play a game?" Jack asked

"What game do you want to play Jack?"

"Hide and seek" Jack suggested hopefully.

"Okay, but we can't play that just the two of us. We will have to get the rest to play as well" Ianto told Jack.

"What even horrible Owen?" Jack asked.

Ianto laughed, "Yes Owen too."

Jack looked at the floor for a moment and then sighed "Okay" he said dramatically.

"Right come on then" Ianto said taking Jacks hand and walking back into the Hub through the secret door.

A minute later they were walking through the cog door, they walked up to the work area, Jack was bouncing from foot to foot out of excitement.

"Right you lot, Jack wants to play a game, he wants to play hide and seek, so everyone is playing" Ianto said.

Tosh and Gwen were quick to agree, but Owen was more troublesome.

"I'm not playing any kids game" he said stubbornly.

"Yes you are we are all playing" Ianto said through gritted teeth.

"No he is a little brat, why should I do anything with him?"

"Because it will stop him from destroying anything else of yours."

Owen was about to argue again but Tosh cut him off "For god sake Owen just play the game"

Owen scowled but nodded.

"Right I will be on, no hiding below the first floor down. Gwen will you help Jack hide?" he asked.

"I don't need help" Jack whined.

"Okay fine, I will count to 50. Ready .. One.. Two.. Three.." Ianto started to count and the rest of the team ran off.

….

"Fifty… Ready or not here I come" Ianto shouted and he set off.

He found Gwen and Owen first, Owen was hiding underneath the desk in the autopsy room and Gwen was in Jacks office. He then set off in search of Jack and Tosh, after searching the entire main Hub he went down a floor, he searched the corridor and was moving towards the morgue area, and he went around into the morgue to find Tosh hiding against one of the walls.

"You are sick" he said "hiding with the dead bodies."

Ianto walked off looking for Jack; he searched in all of the rooms methodically opening all the doors in order. Just when he shut the final door some movement made him spin around and he caught sight of Jack running around the corner. 'Even as a 3 year old he has to cheat at Hide and Seek' Ianto thinks rolling his eyes. He calmly walks after Jack and comes around the corner in time to see a door closing. 'Perfect' Jack was trapped.

Ianto walks up to the door and puts his hand on the handle, he slowly opens the door and walks inside shutting the door behind him again. He walks past one set of shelving and searches the next. Then he hears movement as Jack tries to make a break for it. Ianto runs towards him and picks him up around the waste.

"Found you!" he says "You know you're not supposed to move during Hide and Seek you're supposed to stay in the same place you little cheat." He says giving Jack a little tickle, earning himself some squealing and squirming as Jack tries to get free. "Right come on" And Ianto positions Jack so that he is carrying him sideways keeping him balanced and bouncing up and down as he walked, which resulted in more squealing and giggling.

Ianto carried him up to the main Hub and Gwen and Tosh smiled when they heard Jack laughing.

"Found the little cheat" Ianto says "He kept moving so I couldn't find him."

"Oh you little!" Tosh says playfully starting to tickle Jack "So I could have won one after all, I'm not playing a game with you again if you cheat" She says as she continues to tickle Jack who was squealing in delight.

Just then Owen came up from autopsy "Right everyone, home time." He said collecting his coat.

"I'm staying here with Jack" Ianto said.

"Fine" Owen shouted over his shoulder as he left the Hub.

Tosh and Gwen goodbye and left soon after.

…...

Two hours later Ianto was in the bunker watching a 3 year old Jack sleep peacefully, Jack was exhausted and fell asleep before Ianto even took him to the bunker, he had had a long day, very eventful for a 3 year old causing trouble. Ianto smiled down at Jack and then settled into the bed next to him. 'Tomorrow will be another very long day'.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto had woken early and was watching Jack sleep, 3 year old Jack looks very sweet when he sleeps, all his innocence that seems lost in the century's old man shines through and Ianto can't help but smile at him.

Jack turns over and opens his eyes, he looks at Ianto and smiles.

"Morning" Ianto says.

"Good Morning" Jack replies, he cuddles himself into Ianto a bit more.

"So I was thinking that we might go to the park today if you are good." Ianto says and Jack looks up hopefully "Only if you're good though, no tantrums, you do everything I tell you and no getting on Owens nerves, he is under enough stress as it is."

"Okay" Jack replies cheerfully

"Okay, sleep okay?" he asks

"Yes fine" Jack replies.

They both stayed in bed for a while just cuddling into each other.

….

It was 9 and the others walked through the door (Owen said the only reason he was in was because it was bad for the boss to be late) Ianto immediately went to the coffee machine, he set about making the coffee whilst the others chatted and got to work. He had left Jack on the couch playing, he had looked up and said hi to them all but that was it.

"You okay Jack?" Gwen asks walking towards him.

"Fine thanks" he replies. "Ianto says that he will take me to the park later, but I have to be good" He says seriously.

"Oh well then you better be good then eh?" she says smiling

"I am being" he tells her "I haven't done one bad thing all day" he says proudly.

"Well that's good" Gwen replies, she decides not to point out that it is only 9:15 and walks away.

Ianto is walking towards Jack, he has just been in the kitchen making everyone a coffee and Jacks breakfast.

"Right c'mon you breakfast" he says picking him up and carrying him up to the board room.

They went up to the board room and Ianto insisted that he feed Jack and he stopped any arguments by saying they wouldn't be going out and that made Jack sit still and eat nicely and no food was spilled.

…

An hour later Ianto and Jack were getting ready to go out and Jack was getting more and more excited, he was happily bouncing up and down when he landed on Iantos foot.

"Just sit down Jack" he said sternly steering him to the couch.

"Gwen did you buy a jumper or coat or something?" Ianto asked.

"Oh yes I did" she replied standing up and starting to walk towards the bags of shopping, she started to rummage around "Somewhere I have a coat" She mumbled as she looked "Aha!" she said triumphantly and she pulled out a small version of Jacks RAF coat "Couldn't resist when I saw it" she explained with a smile.

Ianto looked at her quizzically but he did have to admit it was rather cute. He took the coat and walked over to Jack. He stood him up and put the coat on him, Jack was being very good after the incident a moment ago, afraid he wouldn't be going.

"Right, I'm taking Jack to the park" Ianto announced.

"Be back for lunch time" Owen shouted from the medical room.

"Yes Dad" Ianto replied with an eye roll.

"I mean it Ianto you can't slack off the entire day"

"Pot meet kettle" Ianto retorted, he took Jacks hand and walked out of the hub.

…

The park was round the corner from the hub, it was one of the biggest parks in Cardiff and with it being a weekend it had quite a lot of children on it. Jack opened the gate to the park slowly and he looked nervously at all the children there. He then looked up at Ianto and Ianto smiled at him and Jack smiled nervously back.

"If you don't want to go on the park you don't have to, we can just head back" Ianto said.

Jack glanced around one more time and then he spotted the Ice-cream van parked further down the field the park was on.

"Ice-cream!" Jack shrieked pointing and grabbing Iantos' sleeve "Ice-cream" he repeated pulling Ianto along.

"All right we will go and get an ice-cream then" Ianto said rolling his eyes. "What sort do you want?" Ianto asked when they reached the van.

"Mr Whippy" Jack answered

"Sprinkles or Flake?" he asked

"Both"

"You're only allowed one Jack, you can't ruin your lunch" he said seriously.

"But I want both" Jack whined stamping his feet.

"That sort of behaviour will get you nothing but a smacked bum" Ianto said sternly. "Can I have one plain Mr Whippy and one with a flake and chocolate sauce please?"

When Ianto had took the ice-creams and said thanks they started to walk away and he handed the plain one to Jack.

"What!" Jack exclaimed "how come mine hasn't got anything and you get two things?"

"You are lucky you are getting that after your little tantrum so be grateful" Ianto told him.

Jack pouted and then started to eat his ice-cream whilst watching the other kids play on the park. When he had finished Jack had ice-cream around his mouth and down his top. Ianto looked at him and sighed and they walked over to the park and sat on a bench, Ianto quickly grabbed Jack as he tried to make a break for it.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to be a lot cleaner before you go running around playing" He said pulling him into his lap and pulling out his hanker chief and starting to rub Jacks face. When he wasn't making much progress a young women next to him offered him some baby wipes.

"Try these" she said and Ianto smiled gratefully.

Ianto then cleaned up his top and hands and by the time he was cleaning Jacks face for the second time Jack was wiggling and squeaking clearly wanted to play. Ianto let him go and he ran off. Ianto then took the used wiped to the bin and gave the packet back to the woman.

"Thanks" he said.

"Your first?" she said looking towards Jack.

Ianto realised that he didn't have a cover story as to why his boss was a child all of a sudden and he thought quickly for a reason. "No he isn't mine" he said "babysitting, for my boss actually they had an emergency and I offered to look after him for the day."

"That's nice of you" she said.

"Yeah well it gets me out of actual work" he replied, he looked over to Jack who was currently running along the climbing frame to the slide. He did this for several minutes and then ran over to Ianto who was still talking to the woman; he was attempting to undo his coat.

"I'm hot" he announced and Ianto helped him undo his coat and slip out of it, he then ran off again.

Ianto watched Jack play and then a lot of the children including Jack started to play hide and seek. Ianto watched Jack run off and hide. The girl searching found a lot of the others quickly but she couldn't find Jack until last 'Had a lot of practice' Ianto thought with a smirk.

Because he was found last Jack was now seeking. Ianto watched him count and he noticed that he was watching the other kids hide through his fingers.

"Little cheat" Ianto mumbled and then he smiled. The woman smiled as well. "He always does that" he told her "Can never play fair" he said more to himself than to her. Jack then found the other kids the quickest. Ianto looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:15 and decided that it was time to go.

"Jack" he said and he looked over to Ianto "We are going, say bye to everyone and come and get your coat on" He told him. Jack grumbled "Less of that Mister you are on your last chance as it is" he said sternly. Jack said bye and then walked over to Ianto who helped him into his coat "Bye" he said to the woman and took his hand and then left the park.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late afternoon in the hub and Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were busy working Owen was on the couch sleeping and Jack was on the floor by Iantos workstation doing some more colouring. Jack looked around the Hub and saw that Owen was asleep; he then looked at Ianto to see if he was being watched when he saw that he wasn't he smiled.

Quietly he snuck over to Gwen and kept an eye on her as he looked into her handbag for her makeup bag. When he pulled it out he glanced at the three adults and no one had noticed he then made his way over to Owen and got to work.

….

An hour later Owen woke up he yawned and stretched and then made his way over to the toilets. He was coming out of the toilet and washing his hands when he looked into the mirror and saw all the makeup that was clumsily put onto his face and growled. He quickly dried his hands he then stormed into the Hub.

"HARKNESS" he bellowed "You little bastard where are you?"

On hearing Owen Jack had jumped up from by Ianto and climbed into his lap and clung on for dear life. The adults looked at Owen and they all started to laugh.

"It's not funny" Owen said and stormed over to Ianto and Jack.

"Well it is actually" Gwen said between deep breaths. "It's going to take you forever to live this down." She said struggling to breath.

"You little brat!" he snarled at Jack and made to grab him but Ianto put his arm around him and held him tight.,

"Leave him alone" Ianto said to Owen.

"No the little brat has done something wrong he needs to be told so and punished." Owen replied he was shaking with anger.

"Fine but I'll do it" Ianto answered. "Jack" he said and Jack looked at him "you know what you have done is wrong don't you?" he questioned Jack smirked and then saw Owens face and nodded quickly "Well what do you have to do then." Jack looked devastated at the fact he was being made to apologise to Owen "Go on then apologise now"

Jack sniffed and then looked at Owen who was staring daggers at him, he then looked to Ianto who was watching him expectantly.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at Owen.

"For?" Owen growled.

Jack sighed dramatically and Owen advanced on him, he squealed and quickly squeaked "Putting make up on your face and everything else" he then turned and clung onto Ianto for protection.

"Satisfied?" Ianto asked Owen placing a hand on Jacks back and rubbing soothing circles.

"Not really" Owen said through gritted teeth.

"Well it will have to do as it was perfectly fine from my point of view" Ianto replied harshly.

"Here Owen take that off your face before Gwen dies of laughing" Tosh said who nodded towards Gwen who was struggling to breath and holding her stomach. She handed him a makeup wipe. Owen growled and then stormed off to the toilets.

….

A few hours later and Ianto and Jack were once again the only ones in the Hub and Ianto was getting them ready bed. He had decided to dress Jack in one of his vests as he would be turning back sometime during the night and he didn't think it would be very comfortable for him to change back in child's clothes. He carried Jack down to bed as he was already yawning and having trouble keeping his eyes open, he could understand why, a traumatic couple of days including a lot of trouble making. He tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow Jack" he said affectionately.

He then switched the lights off and got into bed next to him

….

Ianto woke up alone in bed the next day and he snapped his eyes open and sat bolt upright to look around the bunker for Jack. He looked in the small on-suite and didn't find him there. Ianto was really starting to panic now. His thoughts running wild with possibilities of what could have happened. He quickly climbed the ladder into Jacks office. When he reached the top he breathed a sigh of relief. Jack was sat at his desk. His Jack, the adult Jack not the three year old who had actually been quite fun to look after but his lover the man he loved and there was no better feeling in the world.

"Hey" he said smiling at him.

"Hey back" Jack said looking up.

"How are you feeling Sir?" Ianto asked politely.

"Oh so we are back to 'Sir' now are we? If my memory serves me correctly you didn't call me Sir once over the last forty-eight hours" Jack replied teasingly.

"Yeah well calling a three year old Sir is a little weird. And I take it you can remember what happened? And don't change the subject; How are you feeling?" Ianto replied.

"I'm fine. I can remember most things. Thanks for everything" he said giving Ianto a genuine smile "Coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course Sir" Ianto said and he then left the office heading to the kitchen.

…...

Jack sat working at his desk catching up on all the paperwork that had built up over the days as a child. He had grumbled when Ianto carried it all in and he seriously considered finding a way to get Ianto to do it, then decided against it considering what he had done over the last two days. His memories of the days were by no means clear and little bits were coming back to him, but he had known from the start that Ianto would have looked after him. He was his lover after all; it fell in the lover rulebook, if there was a rulebook and if there wasn't he was going to write it. Rule three clearly states that if your lover turns into a three year old you have to look after them. He remembered drawing the pictures for Tosh and Gwen and how happy he was when he gave them to them, he smiled at the memory. He remembers waiting in the tourist office for lunch and drawing Owen.

Jacks head snaps up so fast he is surprised he didn't get whiplash.

_Owen._

He had forgotten about that. Something needed to be done about that.

He smiles to himself and thinks up his plan.

….

It was the end of the day and Tosh and Gwen had already left, Owen would have been gone too if Jack hadn't demanded more paperwork from him that evening. He had whined and grumbled when Jack told him. But he had done it because he knew he would be in trouble if he didn't. He was busy working away in the autopsy bay.

Jack was just scanning through the CCTV when something on the feeds to the cells caught his eye.

He opened up the comms "Owen" he said urgently "Ianto has collapsed in the cells I need you down there now! I'm on my way."

Owen rushed to get his medical kit and then ran to the stairs to the cells. He took the stairs two at a time and quickly opened the door to the cells. He saw Ianto lying in one of the cells, he couldn't see his face as his back was turned to him. He ran in and bent down, he reached out and turned Ianto over, only to find out it wasn't Ianto and in fact one of his suits stuffed with other clothes and positioned to look like Ianto. At that moment the cell door slammed shut. Owen span around and stood up he banged on the door.

"What the fuck?" he said "Jack..Jack"

"Sorry Owen, punishment" Jack stated "The cell will open automatically in Four hours" he said with a smirk.

"Fuck no!" Owen said banging the glass "HARKNESS get me out of here now!"

Jack smiled as he watched Owen bang on the glass and then switched of the CCTV and took out his comm.

"You're evil"

Jack looked up at Ianto and smirked "What he did it to me" he said defensively. He stood and walked towards his lover, "I have missed you" he said taking him in a hug and pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Let's go to bed" he said pulling Ianto along.

"Oh no you don't Mister" Ianto said pulling Jack back and sounding very much like he was addressing a three year old. "You have a lot of bad behaviour to answer for" he said with a smirk and Jack raised a questioning eyebrow "You've had a spanking coming for days" he said.

Jack grinned. He had definitely missed Ianto.


End file.
